Dawnpelt
Dawnpelt is a pretty cream-furred she-cat.Allegiances The Fourth Apprentice History In the Power of Three Series ''Dark River :Dawnkit, along with her siblings Flamekit and Tigerkit, are mentioned by Blackstar at a Gathering as the kits of Tawnypelt. Many of the senior warriors are agitated at the mention of Tigerkit's name, most likely because of Tigerstar. Outcast :She appears with her brothers, Tigerkit and Flamekit in the ShadowClan nursery, when Lionpaw and Brambleclaw arrive asking Tawnypelt to go to the mountains. Dawnkit leads a play attack on Lionpaw, which he mistakes for an actual attack, until he realizes that they were only playing. When their mother tells them she will be leaving, they somber up and beg her not to go, or to at least take them with her. Tawnypelt tells Snowbird, another queen, to watch them very carefully and flicks Dawnkit over the ear on her way out. Tawnypelt comments to Squirrelflight on the journey that Dawnkit looks to be the best fighter out of her kits. She also doesn't listen to what any cat tells her to do. Squirrelflight counsels Tawnypelt that Dawnkit will learn to listen, because all kits do. Eclipse :Dawnkit is seen in ShadowClan when Hollypaw, Lionpaw, and Jaypaw get captured. She seems to be most interested in Hollypaw than the other two kits. Long Shadows :Dawnpaw is now an apprentice. She, Flamepaw, and Tigerpaw are taken to ThunderClan with Tawnypelt. She is reluctant to be a part of ThunderClan but accepts it. She expresses the ideas Sol has been teaching ShadowClan when she and her siblings take the best prey for themselves and leave the other pieces lying on the muddy ground. Her reluctancy is shown by making comments like, "I wish we were back sleeping on nice soft pine needles!" Her temporary mentor is Spiderleg. She, like her siblings, does not understand ThunderClan fighting and hunting techniques and constantly asks questions that other cats find ignorant. :Dawnpaw, Flamepaw, and Tigerpaw help Jaypaw, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf send a fake sign to Blackstar and Littlecloud. She is reluctant to but the others tell her "Don't you miss the old ShadowClan?" After the trick, in which both Raggedstar and Runningnose from StarClan showed up, is finished, Blackstar drives Sol out from ShadowClan, and she, her brothers, and mother return to ShadowClan. Sunrise :Upon returning to ShadowClan, Dawnpaw receives Ivytail for her mentor. She does not appear in ''Sunrise, but is seen in the allegiances. In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice'' :Dawnpaw is now a warrior called Dawnpelt. :She is seen at the Gathering volunteering to go see what has blocked the water. Her brothers' new full names are Flametail and Tigerheart. Dawnpelt is later seen congratulating her brother, Tigerheart, when he returns from unblocking the water. At the end of the book it is thought that her brother Tigerheart is to be a chosen cat from the Dark Forest to fight in the battle between StarClan and the Dark Forest. ''Fading Echoes :Dawnpelt appears in the ShadowClan-ThunderClan battle fighting Dovepaw. She is defeated by Blossomfall and Dovepaw. Character Pixels File:Dawnkit.png|Kit File:Dawnpaw(Tawnypelt's_kit).4.png|Apprentice File:Dawnpelt_Warrior.png|Warrior Family Members '''Father:' :Rowanclaw:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 Mother: :Tawnypelt:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 Brother: :FlametailRevealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 :TigerheartRevealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 Grandfather: :Tigerstar:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member Grandmother: :Goldenflower:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Grandfathers: :Pinestar:Revealed in Code of the Clans, page 150 Deceased, Confirmed StarClan Member :Smallear:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 48 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Grandmothers: :Leopardfoot:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Status Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member :Speckletail:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 48 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Great-Grandfather: :Adderfang:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Swiftbreeze:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sweetbriar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 47 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Distant Grandfathers: :Cloudstar:Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor :Gorseclaw:Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Distant Grandmother: :Birdflight:Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Uncle: :Brambleclaw:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 Half-Uncles: :Hawkfrost:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :TadpoleRevealed in Return to the Clans, page 2: Deceased, Residence Unknown :Swiftpaw:Reveald in Secrets of the Clans, page 116 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Half-Aunt: :Mothwing:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Great-Aunts: :Nightkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Mistkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Uncles: :Lionheart:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 48 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :SnowkitRevealed in A Dangerous Path, pg 44: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Great-Uncles: :Patchpelt:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Redtail:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Great-Aunts: :Spottedleaf:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Willowpelt:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Distant Great-Aunt: :Spottedpelt:Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Cousins: :Sandstorm:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Sootfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Rainwhisker:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sorreltail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 :Graystripe:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Squirrelflight:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Leafpool:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Cinderheart:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Honeyfern:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppyfrost:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Stormfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 :Feathertail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member :Briarlight:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 :Blossomfall:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 :Bumblestripe:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Jayfeather:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Hollyleaf:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 Status Unknown :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 :Cherrykit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Tree References and Citations Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Warriors Category:Supporting Character Category:Characters Category:Fading Echoes characters